


his heart

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Naked Cuddling, before they ruined everything, fuck this whole show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: He rests his head against the top of Brienne’s and breathes in the scent of her, of them.the morning after.





	his heart

Jaime wakes to the feel of Brienne’s naked body pressed up against his and her head using his arm as a pillow. He aches to move a little, but his limbs feel at once weightless and heavy as lead. He's too tired to even smile. The battle has left him tired and wry, and spending the night drinking and fucking hasn’t helped his exhaustion. He rests his head against the top of Brienne’s and breathes in the scent of her, of them. 

He thinks back on last night and runs his hand over his face in disbelief. He has to resist the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this is not a dream because in truth, he has spent many nights dreaming about the things he did to Brienne last night over the last few years.

He gazes down at his companion, his partner.  _ His heart _ , he can finally admit to himself. Brienne has long since held his heart, but he always been too much of a stubborn old fool to admit it, clinging onto his old life and everything that is familiar. Jaime resists the urge to let his hand sink into her hair. Resists leaning forward and pressing his mouth to hers. Instead he runs the tip of his finger over the apple of her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looks young like this. A deadly combination of strength, vulnerability and love. 

She looks happy. 

The furs rests low on her hips and her bare skin and breasts are exposed to his eyes. She is different to what he has known in the past. Different, but  _ right.  _

He spares a thought for his sister, alone in the world. He waits for the guilt to come crashing down on him, for the regret to hit him square in the face for what Cersei would consider his biggest betrayal. 

Yet it does not come.

Cersei has chosen her path, and Jaime has chosen his.

Jaime pulls Brienne tightly against him and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. He is not a good man, and he most certainly does not deserve her. Yet he’s a selfish bastard, and he shall not leave her side until she orders him away.

Brienne stirs and Jaime pulls his hand away hastily. Blue eyes open slowly and for a moment she stares at him with a dumbfounded expression that is fucking adorable, but then the most beautiful smile appears on her face and she whispers shyly, "Hello."

Jaime finds himself smiling back at her and whispering, "Hello."


End file.
